1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method in which image information is read from a recording medium and image processing is suitably performed in accordance with the read image information. The invention also pertains to a storage medium in which the above method is stored.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, the following type of film scanner is known: image information is read from a developed negative or positive film by the scanner and is output to, for example, a printer. The above type of film scanner has an image processing section for processing the read image information. Before the image processing section performs image processing on the read image, it is necessary to check the characteristics of the image. This further requires that an image should be first read from a film and then analyzed.
In order to overcome the above drawback, an image pick-up apparatus is known which is able to record on the surface of the film various types of information, such as photographic conditions, concerning a photographed picture. By using a film in which a picture (image) is recorded by the above type of image pick-up apparatus, the characteristics of the picture are obtained merely by reading information, such as photographic conditions, recorded on the film without needing to read the picture from the film and extracting its characteristics.
Accordingly, in view of the above background, it is an object of the present invention to efficiently perform color-processing of an image recorded on a recording medium by using focus information concerning the focus of the image when the image is taken, the image and the focus information being recorded on the recording medium by different methods.
It is another object of the present invention to efficiently perform filtering-processing on an image recorded on a recording medium by using focus information concerning the focus of the image when the image is taken, the image and the focus information being recorded on the recording medium by different methods.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising: first reading means for reading an image recorded on a recording medium; second reading means for reading focus information concerning the focus of the image when the image is taken, the image and the focus information being recorded on the recording medium by using different methods; and color-processing means for color-processing the image read by the first reading means in accordance with the focus information read by the second reading means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method comprising: a first reading step of reading an image recorded on a recording medium; a second reading step of reading focus information concerning the focus of the image when the image is taken, the image and the focus information being recorded on the recording medium by using different methods; and a color-processing step of color-processing the image read in the first reading step in accordance with the focus information read in the second reading step.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium in which an image processing program is stored in such a manner that the program is readable by a computer, the program comprising: a first reading step of reading an image recorded on a recording medium; a second reading step of reading focus information concerning the focus of the image when the image is taken, the image and the focus information being recorded on the recording medium by using different methods; and a color-processing step of color-processing the image read in the first reading step in accordance with the focus information read in the second reading step.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising: first reading means for reading an image recorded on a recording medium; second reading means for reading focus information concerning the focus of the image when the image is taken, the image and the focus information being recorded on the recording medium by using different methods; and filter-processing means for filter-processing the image read by the first reading means in accordance with the focus information read by the second reading means.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method comprising: a first reading step of reading an image recorded on a recording medium; a second reading step of reading focus information concerning the focus of the image when the image is taken, the image and the focus information being recorded on the recording medium by using different methods; and a filtering step of filtering the image read in the first reading step in accordance with the focus information read in the second reading step.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium in which an image processing program is stored in such a manner that said program is readable by a computer, the program comprising: a first reading step of reading an image recorded on a recording medium; a second reading step of reading focus information concerning the focus of the image when the image is taken, the image and the focus information being recorded on the recording medium by using different methods; and a filtering step of filtering the image read in the first reading step in accordance with the focus information read in the second reading step.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.